Por fin
by Fany Bane
Summary: En un futuro, los últimos pensamientos de Magnus ante dos personas.


**_Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos, todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian._**

* * *

Quedan recovecos de lo que alguna vez fui.

Siempre quedan es imposible que no lo hagan, eso es de saber público. Inevitable como que salga el sol. Pero también se sabe que nada es eterno, ni el dolor o la felicidad. Por eso, si bien quedan rastros de mi antiguo yo, no soy el mismo que era hace 200 años. No soy el mismo que era cuando te tenía a ti.

Según voy recordando al ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, nunca busque el reemplazar a alguien en cuanto lo perdía. No buscaba a alguien a quien le gustara el queso cottage solo porque anteriormente había amado a alguien que le gustara. Así era, y entonces apareciste y te metiste de lleno en mí.

¿Sabes? Tu rostro es el más constante en el remolino que es mi existencia.

Hermoso… Bebes café con el cabello enmarañado, la vista de Nueva Delhi a tus espaldas. Me reclamas el que te haya dejado momentáneamente solo el día anterior frente al Taj Mahal cuando fui a comprar un sari. Recuerdo que lo termine usando.

Como te decía, si es que me escuchas donde quiera que estés, yo no buscaba el sustituir hasta que tu llegaste e hiciste pedazos lo que yo ya tenía armado.

En el momento en el que te fuiste para no volver, me encerré en mi mismo, guardando el luto mucho más de lo acostumbrado. Y de un momento a otro, me levante y fingí que todo estaba bien.

Nada más falso que ello.

Comencé a buscar, aceptando aquellas ofertas de salir que yo había rechazado con anterioridad. Comencé a buscarte, pero ninguno era lo que yo quería. Yo te quería a ti y no eran suficientes.

Porque al inicio de una relación o una posible relación, me volvía tan selectivo y quisquilloso que a la mas mínima diferencia, terminaba todo de golpe todo lo ya construido. Podría haber alguno que se sonrojara con la misma facilidad que tú, pero que prefiriera el té sobre el café. Alguno que amara las rosas blancas de la misma forma que solías hacerlo, pero que no soportara el dulce de leche. Alguien que tuviera tu mismo cabello y ojos pero una personalidad tan arrogante que dejaba cortos al mismo Jace y Will. Otro que gustara de que le hiciera mimos en el cabello de la misma forma que gustaba de comer picante.

Me rendí, después de cientos de intentos por buscarte. Porque no habría jamás alguien como tú y eso me lastimaba.

Espero poder verte pronto, y sé que será en verdad pronto. El aire comienza a faltarme cada vez más y la vista se me torna más borrosa. ¿Así sentiste cuando el demonio te atravesó el estomago? Sufriste y no pude hacer nada para salvarte en esa ocasión, como se que Emile no llegara y me salvara. No quiero que me salve, a decir verdad.

Lo escucho pidiéndome que guarde fuerzas, que todo estará bien, y yo quiero decirle que sí, que todo estará bien porque no tardare en reunirme contigo. Que después de 70 años podre volver a ver aquel azul en el que me podía perder horas por la luz y oscuridad que contenían.

Sus brazos son como los tuyos, con ese calorcillo familiar, pero no tiene tu aroma. Me lleva y pide que resista, aunque sabe que es en balde, mi pulso comienza a fallar y la flecha en mi pecho comienza a molestar menos. Ya casi no la siento.

El leve ardor de la herida ante el aire parece ser el único comunicado de que sigo en este mundo y comienza a desvanecerse, así como su voz pidiéndome a gritos que no lo deje.

Pero ya lo deje y ahora lo que veo es a ti, sonriéndome como aquella mañana en la que saliste y me dijiste que querías una buena cena después de la cacería que tendrías. Estiras la mano hacia mí y te siento por fin.

_-Oh cariño... Por fin..._

_-Te extrañe..._

Caminamos hacia aquella luz frente a nosotros y vuelvo la vista unos instantes hacia atrás, donde una imagen reflejo de mi mismo se queda frente aquella puerta y hace un gesto de despedida, vocalizando un suave _Emile. _

El chico me amaba. Lo sé. Y estará conmigo, con aquella parte mía que se enamoro y lo enamoro de él, mientras el resto irá contigo.

Solo contigo.

* * *

Bien... Lo que provoca una noche en vela y el mirar Titanic a las 3 am.


End file.
